The Big Day
by Buddhahead
Summary: mpreg!Loki/Thor drabblebabble turning your brain to mush.


_It's babblingdrabbling time bitches! I just had this image in my head of Thor and mpreg!Loki wearing tuxedos, just about to get married and so yyyyeah. I had to write it down. This is in no way connected to my other Mpreg!Loki fics...or future one's I'll possibly write._

_Not even sorry._

* * *

Loki sighed as he stood in front of the mirror in his hotel room. He was wearing black trousers, and a white shirt, similar to the ones he usually wore when he was visiting Midgard. He turned around to see the outfit from every angle and frowned.

He just had to accept that there was no way of hiding the fact that he was 7 months pregnant… or hiding a massive beer gut. There was only so much a loose- fitting shirt and a pair of elastic- waist trousers could do.

Well, he'd just have to keep the tuxedo jacket on all the time; at least it would cover him a bit.

Stupid Thor, insisting they get married BEFORE the child is born. Of course he was a man of tradition but…

"Loki!"

Speak of the devil…

"Thor, we were not supposed to see each other before the ceremony," Loki said, looking at his husband-to-be unamused.

Thor grinned widely while standing on the balcony. Loki didn't know how he had gotten there, his room was on the third floor, but no doubt he had found a way. Possibly he had flown using his hammer or perhaps climbed up the wall. "I couldn't wait."

"Right," Loki said blankly, turning his gaze back to the mirror.

"How is my bride doing?" Thor said, raising his eyebrows while stepping inside. He was also wearing a tuxedo, which he looked weird on him, since he usually wore jeans and a t- shirt.

Loki gave him an irritated look.

"Oh, are you sure you want to play this game? …just because I can carry a child doesn't make me a woman, if anyone is the "bride" here it's you with your long blonde locks…"

Thor laughed. "Yes, I know." Then his expression became more serious. "…but how are you really?"

"Well, despite having tedious back pain, being tired all the time and having to go to my own wedding looking pretty worse for wear, I'd say things are good."

"I'm sorry…" Thor said, now looking slightly remorseful. "I just wanted us to be a proper family when the child is born," he said while taking Loki's hand into his.

"Yes, I suppose I'd like that too," The trickster God responded, absentmindedly rubbing his stomach.

"Anything from Heimdall?" he continued.

After learning that his sons' had fallen in love with each other, Odin had exiled them both to earth. In Asgard, a relationship between two men was frowned upon. Luckily, on earth it seemed to be regarded as almost normal, the humans' even had this thing called "civil partnership" for same- sex couples.

Thor stared at his feet. Loki had never particularly liked the warriors three or Sif, but they were Thor's best friends and the thunder God had hoped that they might've been able to come to witness the ceremony.

"Yes… Odin has forbidden them to come. I told Heimdall it's alright; it would be foolish for them to act against their King's order."

Loki gave him a reassuring smile. Thor lifted his gaze and smiled back.

"Oh and by the way, I think you look very beautiful," the blonde man said, his smile turning into a roguish grin again. He placed his hands on Loki's hips and pulled him close.

"To be honest, what I'm looking for is the night after all the festivals," he whispered to his lover's ear.

Loki sighed again. What a one- track mind this man had.

"Yes, well, we'll see about that, since I am quite tired," Loki said, while starting to feel the strain on his back from carrying the extra weight around. "If you don't mind, I'd like to sit down for a moment."

"You are so cruel," Thor said in a joking tone as Loki carefully positioned himself on the couch. The God of mischief chuckled.

"Well, I think you already had your wedding night merriments in advance," he said, pointing at his swollen stomach.

"I guess so…" Thor said, kneeling down beside the couch and placing his hand on Loki's bump.

He couldn't help but gasp slightly when he felt something kicking under his palm. Of course he had felt the baby move before, but it still felt so amazing every time.

Loki looked less delighted, since it was his intestines the baby was kicking.

"Sometimes I wish that my body could do this," Thor blurted out, before realizing how stupid it must have sounded from the mouth of one of the most powerful warriors in all the nine realms.

"I mean… it must feel quite…wonderful…" he said, his cheeks blushing.

Loki laughed sweetly.

"Oh believe me, sometimes I wish you could do this instead of me…But it is a rather wondrous feeling," he said placing a soothing hand on his waist, trying to calm the baby down.

Thor brought his face close to Loki's. They stared at each other for a moment, feeling the heat of each other's skin, before locking lips.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The two Gods parted their lips and stared at each other with surprised expressions.

"Loki? Are you in?" a sound called from the hallway.

"It's Stark," Loki whispered. "…and if he's here, Rogers must be where he's supposed to pick you up."

"Right yeah umm… I better go," Thor mumbled, standing upright and straightening his jacket.

"See you soon!" the thunder God called out and ran to the balcony, while holding his hand up to summon Mjölnir.

Loki watched as he disappeared into the distance, while smiling to himself.

"Your father is good man, although a little onefold at times," he said, patting his belly.

Hearing Tony's anxious voice, he then with some difficulty rose from the couch and walked to the door.

END

* * *

Is merriment even a word?

_Now you shall kneel- _i meanwrite a review.


End file.
